In recent years, various electronic devices such as personal computers, tablets, smartphones have been developed.
Most of them can record, store, and play back various audio sources such as music and voice.
For example, users can record business conferences and lectures in an electronic device and later listen to the recorded data in the electronic device.
However, users often spend many hours to listen to the recorded data.
Furthermore, users are required to change playback positions, in order to find the desired portion of the recorded data, users are required to listen to the recorded data to move to the desired playback portion.